


【昱火焚深】陌生的，亲爱的

by jqyang



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 昱火焚深
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqyang/pseuds/jqyang
Relationships: 昱火焚深 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【昱火焚深】陌生的，亲爱的

“街拐角的酒店

走廊尽头的房间

冰冷的床单上

有陌生人的气味”

蔡程昱坐在台下，隔着手里的酒杯看台上唱歌的人。升腾的气泡中，少年抱着吉他自顾自的弹唱，声音清澈又撩人。

台下人饮下那杯酒，饶有兴趣地打量他。

这嗓子，叫起来一定很好听。

周深偶一抬眸，蓝色眼线勾勒出漂亮眼尾，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下亮的灼人。

他一眼就看到那个举杯示意的浪荡子，喧嚣模糊的人群中，轻易便四目相对。周深在他眼中读到熟悉的心思。  
周深轻笑。

周深出了门口，就看到蔡程昱倚在车旁，脸上带着矜贵而自持的笑，像个高贵的王子。蔡程昱见他在那停住，就走上前去，十分绅士的向他行礼，伸出了一只手。周深也顺从的把手交给他，蓝色的眼尾轻挑，似笑非笑。

这个画面竟莫名的富有童话气息。

“去哪？”周深声音好脆生。

“街拐角的酒店。”

蔡程昱错了。

MXH集团的小少爷从来自诩百花丛中过，却没想到叫的那个人会是自己。

“哭什么呀，”周深的手指在他身上一个个地画圈，逐渐往下，声音却温柔似四月春风，在蔡程昱耳边拂过，“我可还没动你呢。”

周深衔起他的耳垂，贝齿在上面留下轻浅的痕迹，声音因而细碎起来：“再说……不是你找我的吗？”

蔡程昱是真想哭了，合着他还委屈起来了。

他蔡程昱什么时候被人上过？！！

蔡程昱含着眼泪迷迷瞪瞪地回想以往调戏各路男孩，身体却在周深的调教下越发柔软滚烫，一时间连那些人的脸都想不起来半张。

算了算了，天道好轮回。

周深摸索向他的腰，一寸寸地轻抚，心下把腰围都给量了出来。

虽然不细，胜在有力。

周深的手继续大胆往下。

蔡程昱的大腿深处还少有人这么肆无忌惮的撩拨，浑身一个激灵，眼中朦胧的情欲一下四散溃逃。

“哥，我真错了。”蔡程昱一脸慌张，像只误入陷阱的惊雀。

但周深并不给他继续说话的机会。

蔡程昱的嘴被一片柔软堵上了，周深灵巧的舌在他口腔中肆意打转，从上到下从里到外，把那一方甜美的空间搅得地覆天也翻。

一点点晶莹从蔡程昱的下颌淌下，也分不清是泪水还是什么。

蓝色的眼线把周深的眼睛描摹的妩媚而锐利，衬着眼中一汪清澈，好像月光挥洒的一片海洋，水面下却说不清的暗流汹涌。

蔡程昱的魂儿被那抹蓝勾了去，周深睫毛轻颤，他的心也跟着颤两颤。

“小朋友在外不要……随便找陌生人……搭话……”周深的声音缠满欲望，却还戏谑，“不然你……很危险哦……”蔡程昱被吻得神思紊乱，哪里还听得懂他讲什么，也只是在周深说话的间隙，从喉咙里逸出一声声喘息和轻吟，与周深的声音相映成趣。

高低冥迷，不知西东。

周深的声音好似蒙上一层撩人的薄雾，在蔡程昱的耳边吞吐。

“我进去咯。”简单的好似只是做场游戏。

周深亲吻蔡程昱的耳后，柔软的头发早已汗湿一片，又留下淫靡迤逦的水痕。周深扶着他的腰，一步深一步的向前挺进。

蔡程昱被欲望填满，嗓子眼里落出来的都是欢愉的音符。

两具年轻的身体交缠，成就一首青春之歌。

蔡程昱的泪水和欲望在这一夜达到了完全的释放。

周深抱着蔡程昱的胳膊在他身边躺下，浅浅的喘息把蔡程昱的身体烧的又一阵火热，脸上虽有潮红，却一派纯真恬静。

蔡程昱面上泪痕、吻痕和不知名的水痕交织斑驳，眼中不知是委屈还是满足。

他看着身旁娇小的人儿，蓝色勾勒的眼尾依旧漂亮。

蔡程昱突然侧身，轻轻含住周深的睫毛，一瞬之后，又依着眼睑亲去，沿着眼线勾勒出的痕迹一点点亲到眼角，把蓝色慢慢晕染开来。

温柔又缱绻。

蔡程昱看着一脸懵的周深，他眼角点缀着那抹被自己亲花而显得柔和不少的蓝色，更衬得人白皙清秀。

蔡程昱对自己的作品万分满意。

周深看他一脸骄傲，更懵了。刚刚这人不还哭唧唧的吗，怎么亲一下就傻成这样？

周深随手披过蔡程昱的衬衫，白生生的细胳膊细腿在里面晃荡。他找了面镜子细瞧，一时无语:“化妆品不能随便吃啊。”

这小孩一派浪荡公子哥相，床上哭就算了，怎么还傻兮兮的？

蔡程昱看着镜子中周深衣衫下隐约露出的洁白身体，上面还留有深深浅浅的印记，有他亲吻的，也有他一边哭一边掐出来的。他下床去，从背后轻轻抱住了周深。周深的头发在蔡程昱的喉结处刺着痒痒的，蔡程昱又向前探一点，蹭了蹭周深软乎乎的脸。

“别闹。”周深无奈的笑。

蔡程昱看着镜子里的两人，深吸一口气。

他们身上都有彼此的味道。

周深和蔡程昱出酒店时，大概凌晨两点。

路面上空空荡荡，一个人影也无。周深半靠着蔡程昱走，一张清秀的小脸满是困意，再看不出刚才吃人的架势。

蔡程昱刚想说话，远远的有烟花升上天际。

绚烂而盛大。

周深一下清醒了:“你看！好漂亮的烟花！”周深脸上满是雀跃，眼睛里流光溢彩。

蔡程昱不由怔了一瞬。

“是，很漂亮。”

烟火似乎停了，周深也预备离开。

“我送你？”蔡程昱仍是高贵自持的笑，自认十足绅士。

“别了，”周深脚步轻快地向前走，头也不回，“一夜情就要有一夜情的样子咯，干脆收场。”

他好像又想了想，话里带出笑意：“不过嘛……小朋友你确实挺可爱的。”

“等等……”

周深回头看他。

“砰！”

一朵烟花蓦地炸响，在周深身后的天空中绽放。

璀璨的光芒一下把天空照亮，周深在那片坠落的星子中站立，蓝色的眼尾有着别样的光亮。

“我叫蔡程昱！”蔡程昱不自觉放大了声音。

周深在烟花幕布中慢慢笑开，笑容十足灿烂。

“我叫周深。”

END  
\--------------------

“嗯……”蔡程昱的声音被周深吞吃的难以连贯，“你当初……怎么……跟我去酒店了呀……”

“一夜情嘛。”周深一心想把身下人拆吃入腹，回答相当随意。

“周深！”蔡程昱好像着恼。

“哎哟，当然是因为我们小王子年轻又帅气啦~”周深哄他是信手拈来、驾轻就熟。

“那怎么……跟我在一起……呃……了呢？”周深叼着蔡程昱的耳朵，在上面留下晶莹的液体，让蔡程昱一阵轻吟。

“嗯……看着像个贵公子，结果上了床就成了颗没人疼的小白菜，可怜的很。”周深的话语伴着喘息传进蔡程昱耳朵里，“所以我秉承着人道主义精神来拯救你啦~”

“是吗？”蔡程昱一下翻身把他反压住，语气不善，“你确定？”

周深一怂，脸上带了乖巧的笑，眼睛眨呀眨。

“因为我喜欢你呀。”


End file.
